onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shichibukai
The Shichibukai (七武海, literally Seven Military Seas), sometimes known as the Ouka Shichibukai (王下七武海, literally Royal Shichibukai), are a set of fictional characters in the anime and manga series One Piece. They are called the Seven Warlords of the Sea in the English versions. Who are the Shichibukai? The Shichibukai are an organization of seven former pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government. The Shichibukai do not care about or respect the Government (excluding Bartholomew Kuma) or even their own group. The Shichibukai seem to be a mixture of the more chaotic Yonkou and the more orderly Marines. There is an enormous range in the bounties between the members, with Donquixote Doflamingo, who has the highest known former bounty of the Shichibukai (or any other known person) at 340,000,000, Hancock with a comparatively low bounty of 80,000,000, and Blackbeard, with no former bounty at all. The terms that the Shichibukai are on with each other is best described as unstable. They practically have very little (if any) respect for each other and will for the most part not accept help from another one, apparently from a firm sense of pride. The only exception would be Kuma, as he is seen offering Gecko Moria his assistance, much to Moria's anger. During the battle meeting for the Shichibukai where only two members are absent it is even stated that the very notion of them working together as a team is entirely unthinkable. Jinbei stated that he didn't know much about Boa Hancock, possibly stating that only some of the Shichibukai are familiar with each other. Workings of the "Government Dogs" Becoming a Shichibukai A pirate may choose to join the Shichibukai if a space becomes open (which means one Shichibukai must leave the group). However, in order for one to become a Shichibukai once this position opens up, one must be able to show their strength against other pirates''One Piece Manga'' - Vol.25 Chapter 234, Lafitte suggests Blackbeard for Shichibukai. while choosing to pledge loyalty to the World Government. Once they become renowned, the position may be offered to them, if no other pirate has accepted the position or proven to be more of an asset to the World Government. As expected, most members were already notorious pirates with high bounties, but even relative unknowns can be admitted if they accomplish some feat to prove their strength, such as defeating someone with a world-wide known strength like when Blackbeard defeated Ace. Duties of the Shichibukai They do not offer open opposition to the rule of the World Government, but are not guaranteed to follow its orders either. They are only allowed to attack other pirates and must also pay the Government a tenth of their loot.One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 69, Yosaku's Shichibukai information. Each member of the Shichibukai must also have strong intimidation skills and a fearsome representation to put off others becoming a pirate and make them fear them.One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 69, Yosaku's Shichibukai information.One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 234, mentioned attributes for Shichibukai. In addition, given the dialogue between Bartholomew Kuma and the Gorousei, it can assumed that a member of the Shichibukai must not be defeated, or have widespread knowledge of a said defeat (or at least by rookies who are gaining influence such as Luffy). Some of the members do various tasks for the government, such as taking over new islands for the World Government (described as "liberating") and guarding nations, but their ultimate purpose is to keep other pirates in check. Most importantly, the Shichibukai serve to help keep the balance of The Three Great Powers. Theoretically, the Shichibukai are allies of the government, and in war time would fight alongside the Marines. Still, many Marine officers (for example Commodore Smoker, Admiral Kizaru and Fleet Admiral Sengoku) dislike them and think of the Shichibukai just as pirates. Several high-ranking Marines expressed surprise that even two of the Shichibukai actually bothered to show up when summoned for the meeting about Crocodile's removal, and they were shocked when a third arrived. Tellingly, of the others besides Kuma that showed up, Doflamingo came out of sheer boredom (passing the time before the meeting by nearly forcing two marines to duel each other), and Mihawk came only to hear about the pirates being discussed in the meeting. When they are not under orders of the World Government, they have no commitment to aid the efforts of the Marines.One Piece Manga - Chapter 513, Kuma refuses to talk to Kizaru because he wasn't under the orders of the World Government. Benefits In exchange for these services, the Shichibukai are pardoned for their former actions and any existing bounties are rescinded. As the Shichibukai are no longer outlaws, they can make money through legitimate business, as well as bounty hunting. Some, however, are content to simply float around the sea on their ships. The government does not seem to mind, and the Shichibukai are granted a great deal of autonomy in how they operate, at least thus far. Other benefits include access to resources normally out of bounds to normal citizens and pirates, such as the use of Kairoseki equipment. Boa Hancock, in particular, has a treaty that acts as a restraining order for all ships that come near Amazon Lily. Affiliations Aside with the World Government, the Shichibukai are (or were) affiliated with another group(s). *Juracule Mihawk: Former rival of Red-Haired Shanks, remains in friendly contact with him *Jimbei: Second Captain of the Sunny Pirates (crew disbanded and split) *Crocodile: Former president of Baroque Works (disbanded upon arrest as well as stripped of his title and reinstated as a pirate) *Donquixote Doflamingo: Former leader of the Bellamy Pirates (abandoned), former owner of the Human Auctioning House (given to Disco) *Bartholomew Kuma: Part of Pacifista program created by Vegapunk *Gecko Moria: Former Captain of an unnamed crew (presumed to be massacred by Kaidou), leader of Thriller Bark and the Mysterious Four *Boa Hancock: Former slave of Tenryuubito (freed by Fisher Tiger), Captain of the Kuja Pirates, Empress of Amazon Lily, has befriended Monkey D. Luffy *Marshall D. Teach: Former subordinate of the Whitebeard Pirates second division (defected), Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates Frictions Against the World Government Despite being allies of the World Government, most of the behavior exhibited by the Shichibukai have caused much conflict against their employers. * Jinbei: Refused to fight on behalf of the World Government against Whitebeard, forfeited his position as a Shichibukai member and was imprisoned. Currently a member of Impel Down's mass-breakout army. * Sir Crocodile: Abused his title and privileges, stripped of his status and was arrested. Currently a member of Impel Down's mass-breakout army. * Bartholomew Kuma: Assisted the Straw Hat Pirates by allowing them to escape from death during the aftermath of Thriller Bark, and during the battle against Admiral Kizaru. * Boa Hancock: Initially refused to live up to her title as Shichibukai and fight Whitebeard, helped smuggle Monkey D. Luffy into Impel Down to rescue important prisoner, Portgas D. Ace (latter action yet unknown to World Government). * Marshall D. Teach: Stolen a Marine ship with his crew, and broke into Impel Down, while attacking the guards of the place. Currently poisoned by Magellan and not helping the war against Whitebeard, but instead apparently assisting Luffy and the rest of the mass-breakout army by trying to hold off Magellan. Apparently, the only members who did not cause any major conflicts against the World Government are: * Juracule Mihawk: Though he did have some friendly relationship with the Straw Hat pirates and Yonkou member Shanks. * Donquixote Doflamingo: His former ownership of the Human Auction House may had some impact on the justice system, but apparently not too much to lose his position. * Gecko Moria: Though his defeat against Luffy almost caused a global uproar, if this defeat was not covered up. Dismissal Even if they break the law, the World Government and Marines may choose not to take any notice. Doflamingo used to own the human auctioning house.One Piece Manga - Vol.51 Chapter 501, an employee speaks on the World Government failing to understand the word "Slave trade".One Piece Manga - Vol.51 Chapter 504, the Marines refer to the human auction house as "Public Employment Security Office". Crocodile and Moria seemed to have gone unsupervised for an extremely long period of time, as both created large, malevolent organizations and the government seemed to be completely unaware. Because of the risk involved with maintaining the three great powers, the Government tolerates the illegal activities of any Shichibukai and attempt to protect them if possible (or at least maintain their fame). That is not to say they would not dismiss a Shichibukai for such actions. Crocodile is the only known example of such a dismissal from the Shichibukai. Crocodile's actions in Arabasta left the World Government with few options on his dismissal, although in fact Luffy dealt with him (and a bounty was raised for that). Moria's later defeat was met with horror by the World Government as they had only just replaced Crocodile's loss. They feared what would happen if another fell. The defeats of both Crocodile and Moria were accompanied by cover-ups, and Moria's defeat would have remained essentially unknown if the survivors of Thriller Bark were killed before word got out. However, as Kuma (the one sent to deal with the problem) left the island alone (he spared everyone), the question on Moria's status was raised. It is however revealed that he still holds his title and has answered the call to fight Whitebeard. Currently, Jimbei has forfeit his position as Shichibukai for his refusal to assist in the war against Whitebeard and has been locked in Level 6 of Impel Down. Dismissal from the Shichibukai holds not only one's loss of title, but in cases also the breakdown of possible politics linked to the Shichibukai. As Boa Hancock was warned, while she obeyed the World Government, her peoples' treaty with the World Government would be respected. However, if she did not heed the call of the World Government, then the treaty with her home island of Amazon Lily would be made void.One Piece Manga - Chapter 516, Amazon Lily treaty mentioned and Boa Hancock's warning. Strength The Shichibukai are a group of seven of the strongest pirates in the world and are one of the 3 Great Powers, the others being the Yonkou and Marine Headquarters. In terms of power, the exact relationship between the Shichibukai, Marine Headquarters and Yonkou is unknown. However, considering that these organizations are stated to be a balance and the fact that the loss of Crocodile threatened said balance, the most reasonable conclusion is that each organization is roughly equivalent in strength. At least two of the Shichibukai (Moria and Mihawk) are said to have been rivals of Yonkou members, Kaidou and Shanks respectively. Bartholomew Kuma has also allowed himself to become part of the Pacifista project. The strength of at least one Shichibukai: Boa Hancock, has been acknowledged by Fleet Admiral Sengoku himself. One Piece Manga - Chapter 523, Sengoku notes Hancock's strength after hearing she accepts the call to fight Whitebeard. This, in addition to the fact that losing a single member of the Shichibukai can throw off the balance of the world powers and cause distress to the World Government, indicates the extreme power each individual has. Because of their deal with the World Government, the Shichibukai are considered "Government Dogs" by other pirates.One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 69, Yosaku's Shichibukai information. At the same time, they are also feared by them because all of the Shichibukai are insanely strong, each capable of destroying an average pirate crew on their own with no effort as seen with Mihawk and Crocodile. They have such a fierce reputation that even other powerful and famous pirates are unnerved by them as seen with the captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass Kid, actually seemed heavily disturbed when he witnessed the arrival of a Pacifista cyborg (mistaking it for the real Kuma) on the Sabaody Archipelago, close to where his crew were, despite the fact that his bounty was higher than Kuma's former bounty. Each member seems to have some certain ability or power, the majority of which are Devil Fruit. These abilities can often times vary depending on the Shichibukai's theme. Ironically, their abilities appear to contradict each other: for example, Blackbeard's power involves drawing people to him, while Kuma's involves rejecting people away from him. Abilities and Powers *Juracule Mihawk: Kokutou Yoru, Pendant cross dagger, World's greatest swordsmanship *Jimbei: Fishman, Super strength, Fishman Karate Master *Crocodile: Suna Suna no Mi, Logia; Gold-alloy hook with scorpion venom and hidden knife *Donquixote Doflamingo: Power that manipulates people like puppets *Bartholomew Kuma: Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, Paramecia; Pacifista armour and laser launcher *Gecko Moria: Kage Kage no Mi, Paramecia; Zombie army (lost) *Boa Hancock: Mero Mero no Mi, Paramecia; Haoushoku Haki *Marshall D. Teach: Yami Yami no Mi, Logia; Super-Human Strength Former Bounties These bounties were the last given to the members before they joined the Shichibukai, so they may not represent the threat levels they would possess if they were still enemies of the World Government. Only Blackbeard is not included here as he had no bounty to begin with when he joined the Shichibukai. *Juracule Mihawk: Unknown. *Donquixote Doflamingo: 340,000,000 *Gecko Moria: 320,000,000 *Bartholomew Kuma: 296,000,000 *Jimbei: 250,000,000 *Crocodile: 81,000,000 *Boa Hancock: 80,000,000 History Previous Actions For many years, Mihawk fought his rival swordsman Red-Haired Shanks in great battles that shook the Grand Line. Mihawk joined the ranks of the Shichibukai at a currently unknown point in time. Moria and his rival, Kaidou, also fought at some point and while Moria escaped with his life, his crew was no more. Moria would also join the ranks of the Shichibukai. Ten years ago, he set up an organization called Thriller Bark recruiting Dr. Hogback into his ranks. While the sat in the Florian Triangle they began to amass an army of zombies using Moria's powers. While fulfilling his duties of controlling pirates, they also took Marines and civilian ships. However the World Government, though appearing to know of his actions, allowed this to go on. Jimbei was recruited some eight years ago, following the death of Fisher Tiger and the breaking up of the Sunny Pirates into smaller groups like the one Arlong led to the East Blue. Crocodile set up his Baroque Works organization four years prior, recruiting the criminal Nico Robin into his ranks. For the next four years, Crocodile would work to make the kingdom of Arabasta view him as a hero while he secretly gained power to bring down the royal family of Arabasta and take control of a weapon known as Pluton. Sometime after escaping slavery, Boa Hancock also at some point in the past visited the World Government. She apparently made a treaty with the World Government that spared her people from attacks with them. In return she was also made a Shichibukai. Present Actions The first Shichibukai to appear was Mihawk, having hunted down Don Krieg and his men from the Grand Line. While there he sliced up Krieg's last remaining ship and battled with Zoro of the Straw Hat Pirates over his title of "World's Greatest Swordsman". Mihawk utterly crushed Zoro, stopping every blow with a knife smaller than a pocket knife without any apparent effort. After Zoro's failed attempt, Mihawk left the young swordsman injured but alive so they can fight again some day. In Arabasta, Crocodile began his plan Operation Utopia. Under the alliance between Vivi and the Straw Hat Pirates, Crocodile's plan failed. Since he abused his Shichibukai privileges so much that the government could not ignore, he was stripped of his rank and arrested by Smoker and Tashigi of the Marines. Having now become one member short, the World Government insisted that another Shichibukai take Crocodile's place. A meeting between Shichibukai and Marines was held in which out of the remaining six Shichibukai only Doflamingo, Kuma and Mihawk actually attended. An intruder to the meeting, Lafitte, put forward the name of Marshall D. Teach as a candidate for the position. Teach was given time to acquire fame and build up a reputation. After Bellamy of the Bellamy Pirates lost a battle miserably to the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy, Doflamingo approached his subordinates to punish him for his actions, and effectively discarding Bellamy from his allegiance. While Luffy, Teach's intended target was being tracking down, his former Division Commander on the Whitebeard Pirates Fire Fist Ace caught up with him. The two fought and Teach came out the victor, handing over the 2nd division commander to officials and he was awarded the title of Shichibukai. At Thriller Bark some time later, the same problematic captain and his crew arrived. Moria's army of the undead was beaten. Bartholomew Kuma was sent in to help, but Moria had refused his aid. Now with Moria beaten, Kuma asked the World Government for further instructions, his reply was to kill all witnesses so Moria could maintain his position. Kuma attempted to wipe out the crews of the Straw Hats and another crew, the Rolling Pirates, however he made a deal with Zoro; his own life in exchange Kuma would spare his captain's head. Kuma left Thriller Bark, reporting later that the Straw Hat Crew, his primary targets, had escaped. Whitebeard vs. The Royal Shichibukai After the Straw Hats raided the Human Auction House, Doflamingo told Disco, a worker there, that he could have the organization as the future was becoming much clearer; the Shichibukai were to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Kuma arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago while an attempt to bring the Straw Hats to justice for their actions was being made. He interfered with Kizaru's battle with them as they were about to be defeated and instead of Kizaru bringing them in, Kuma "wiped" out the crew one by one by sending them away to other islands, scattering the crew. Luffy arrived at Amazon Lily a few days later. Boa Hancock arrived home from her raids. During her bathing session, Luffy, having given the Kuja warriors on the island the slip while they attempted to kill him, fell into her bath. He witnessed something familiar on her back and she attempted to turn him into stone. Luffy not phased by her a bit, attempted to run away and got caught. Afterwards Hancock had her younger sisters fight him, but they were defeated with Luffy covering the mark on Sandersonia's back since they would rather die than let anyone see it. Taken aback by Luffy's surprising selflessness and hearing of him striking a World Noble, Hancock divulged her painful past to him. She has befriended Luffy and even fell in love with him. She has also sneaked Luffy on board the Marine ship taking her to Impel Down by him hiding under a large robe. Jimbei has actually decided to fight the Marines and is prepared to have his status as a Shichibukai revoked. Five of the Shichibukai meet in a dinner, where it seems they're discussing a piece of paper that Doflamingo is holding. Meanwhile, Hancock and Luffy have arrived at Impel Down with Hancock sneaking Luffy in under her robe, though she had been ordered to wear Seastone handcuffs and be subject to a full body search. After Luffy snuck away, Hancock was taken to see Ace, yet also encountered Jimbei in the same cell. Another cell in the same floor held Crocodile, who was taunting both pirates for their defiance and to reaffirm the power of the world. After delivering an enigmatic message regarding Luffy's arrival, Hancock departed to make her way to the other Shichibukai, hoping that Luffy will be safe from harm. Luffy has broken down into Level 6 of Impel Down, and freed both Crocodile and Jinbei, both of who were imprisoned there, as they would be valuable assets in his attack against Marineford to save Ace. They have now made it to Level 4. At the same time, Blackbeard has stolen a Marine ship with his crew and infiltrated Impel Down, their goal yet unrevealed. Epithet (Nicknames) and Theme *Juracule Mihawk: Nicknamed "Hawk-Eyes"; Hawk themed. *Jimbei: Nicknamed "Knight of the Sea"; Whale-shark themed. *Crocodile: Title: "Mr. 0"; Crocodile themed. *Donquixote Doflamingo: No nickname; Flamingo themed. *Bartholomew Kuma: Nicknamed "Tyrant" and "Pacifista"; Bear themed. *Gecko Moria: No nickname; Gecko themed. *Boa Hancock: Nicknamed "The Pirate Empress"; Title: "Snake Princess"; Snake themed. *Marshall D. Teach: Nicknamed "Blackbeard"; No theme. Shichibukai members Manga Influences They are loosely based on the privateers of old Europe. The privateers were approved pirates, considered heroes in their homeland and pillagers in others. Their main goal was to plunder the villages and towns of Spain. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.28 Chapter 260, Fan question: Are the Shichibukai based on the privateers of old England and France? Translation and Dub Issues The title of Shichibukai is Japanese term made by Oda which literally means Seven Military Seas in English. Due to its meaning being lost when literally translated into English, various translations used slightly modified titles in order to convey the term in English. Early scanlations used "Seven Gods of Pirates" while Viz, 4Kids, and FUNimation adaptations use "Seven Warlords of the Sea". Trivia description of the Shichibukai. One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 68, Yosaku talks of the Shichibukai. ]] * In Yosaku's explanation of chapter 69 (and anime episode 31), there is an early image of the Shichibukai group, showing shadowy figures which all are designed from Mihawk and all are holding swords. With the exception of Mihawk and perhaps Hancock, none of these silhouettes match the current members remotely. * The known current Shichibukai bounties total up to 1,286,000,000, including the former Shichibukai Crocodile it would have been 1,367,000,000. * Jimbei is the only non-human Shichibukai * Boa Hancock is the only female Shichibukai. * Two Shichibukai own animals that even Sea Kings do not dare attack: Crocodile owns Bananawani and Boa Hancock owns Yuda. * There have been at least three Paramecia and one Logia Devil Fruit users at this moment. * Three Shichibukai have connections with slavery: ** Doflamingo was the owner of the Human Auctioning House. ** Hancock was a slave until she was freed. ** Jimbei originated from a crew composed mostly of Fishmen slaves. Coincidentally, the captain of his crew was the man who freed Hancock. * Two Shichibukai have their ages vaguely confirmed: ** Blackbeard is in his 40s: Fire Fist Ace (20 years old) said that Blackbeard has lived at least twice as long as he did. ** Boa Hancock is around 27 to 36: Hancock was 16 when Fisher Tiger freed her. She became Empress 11 years ago; her minimum age is 27 (16+11). The Sunny Pirates (the group that Fisher formed after freeing the slaves) have been around for at least 20 years (16+20). * Two of the Shichibukai lack surnames: ** Jimbei doesn't have a surname, yet this is not uncommon for Fishmen, as many are referred to only by one name. ** Crocodile has never be referred to as other than Crocodile, he sometimes called Sir, but this is a title not a actual name. * Three Shichibukai have entered Level 6 of Impel Down, the Great Jail: ** Crocodile received a Life sentence for abusing his Shichibukai title, founding the Baroque Works organization and attempted coup d'etat of the Arabasta Kingdom. ** Jimbei was sentenced to a temporal imprisonment for causing an uproar at Marine Headquarters and refusing to fight on behalf of the World Government. ** Hancock has smuggled Luffy in to prison, under the guise of wanting to see Ace. ** Blackbeard, though has yet reached Level 6, has infiltrated Impel Down and made it to Level 4 with his crew. * Jimbei and Boa Hancock are the only Shichibukai not to appear in One Piece Unlimited Cruise. Coincidentally they are also the only two currently in good terms with the Straw Hat Captain, Monkey D. Luffy. * Two current (Hancock and Jimbei) and one former (Crocodile) Shichibukai are allies (if in Crocodile's case it is an unsteady alliance) with Luffy. Bartholomew Kuma also seems to be on Luffy's side, if for his own reasons. Mihawk also has reasons to not attack Luffy's crew even if ordered, as he wants to fight Zoro again. Blackbeard has also got friendly with Luffy prior to becoming a Shichibukai, and after becoming one, tried to help Luffy by defying Magellan, trying to hold him off while allowing Luffy to escape (though if this action and his own goals were merely coincidental). * Doflamingo is the only Shichibukai Luffy has not encountered. References Category:Organizations Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai